Her Reasons
by AlwaysMoreFun
Summary: People always asked Lucy why, why Natsu over all the other men she could pick from. Well, there are many reasons to that but she'd keep those to herself for now. A Oneshot about my favourite Fairy Tail couple, Nalu. Now with chapter two, Natsu's reasons as well!
1. Her Reasons

**Hey there folks!**

**This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic, after reading so many lately and being scarily obsessed with the anime as of late I decided to try my own Oneshot! This is just a little something I was thinking about while running and I thought, why would it always be Natsu for Lucy? This is what I came up with!**

**Read and review and I'll be eternally grateful! I may even send Plue to do a dance for you ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer - Do I really have to wallow about how these characters aren't mine?**

* * *

People always asked Lucy why.

Why Natsu?

Why not Gray or Loke or any of those other men who always seemed to be asking her out?

Every time someone asked her this she'd just smile, shake her head and simply say "why not, Natsu?"

This baffled enough people that they'd be satisfied with her answer and leave her be, but every time she'd think to herself of all of the reasons _why._

Well first of all, because he was the one she met in Port Hargeon that day.

Because he was her first friend in the real world.

Because he was the one who saved her from the pirates.

Because he was the one who took her too Fairy Tail.

Because he was the one who introduced her to Gray, Erza, Happy, Levy and all of her new friends and family _at _Fairy Tail.

Because he was the one who took her on her first mission.

Because he was the one who asked her to be in his team.

Because he was the one who tricked her into taking an S-Class Mission.

Because he was the one to ruin Gray's cool comment when she found him the least bit sexy.

Because he was the one who caught her when she fell.

Because he was the one who saved her from the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Because he was the one she found sleeping in her bed so many times without her consent.

Because he was the one who made her catch her breath as he fell off the cliff.

Because he was the one who Virgo gave a matching outfit too when theirs were destroyed.

Because he was the one who ran out to save her in Edolas even though he has no magic.

Because he was the one who gave her a heart attack when he stopped moving for just a second.

Because he was the one who never left her side, even though Lisanna had come back from the dead.

Because he was the one who stopped fighting to save her from her own villain.

Because he was the one to tell her to run away even when he couldn't move himself.

Because he was the one who forced her to fly through the air with a flaming fist.

Because he was the one who snuck into her apartment and read her book with his flying blue sidekick.

Because he was the one she taught how to dance even though he kept stepping on her feet.

Because he was the one to sniff her out when she'd been turned invisible.

Because he was the one who stopped fighting when she asked him to stop.

Because he was the one who let himself be hurt after stopping for her.

Because he was the one to catch her when she fell from the stars.

Because he was the one who told her not to cry after she'd proved for the millionth time how useless she was.

Because he was the one who always came to save her.

Because he was the one who started it all.

Because without him, she wouldn't have been introduced to this crazy life she had now at all.

Any of these reasons could describe why it would always be Natsu for her over anyone else.

But most of all, because he was the one she was in love with.

He just hadn't realised it yet.

* * *

**Soooooo what did you think?!**

**Shoot me a review and I'll send you a virtual cookie!**

**Anyway, I'm out! xoxo**


	2. His Reasons

**Hi everyone!**

**I know I said this was a one shot but then I got twelve reviews, TWELVE! So I thought, hey why not put in a chapter of Natsu's reasons? Well, here it is, a chapter full of reasons why I think it would always be Lucy (not Lisanna, stupid nice take-over bitch getting in the way of my ship) for Natsu!**

**Anyway, here it is! Please show me just as much love as you did on the last chapter and I may reward you again ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer - Seriously, I do not own them as much as I wish I owned the wonderful Nalu.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was not as dense as everyone thought he was.

Sure, he may not be the wisest guy around but he know some things.

Like he knew that whenever Lyon walked into the room, Gray would immediately, discreetly, rush to Juvia's side and unconsciously stare Lyon down until he got the hint and left Juvia alone.

Or that Erza was pretty docile most of the time these days but if you touched, no, evenmildly _disturbed _her strawberry cake you were going to be thrown across the guild at unimaginable speeds only to likely be followed by a enraged woman in armour.

But more importantly Natsu knew that the guild members liked to ask Lucy why.

Why to exactly? Why, as in why she was in love with the certain pink-haired dragon slayer in question.

As for her answer, he knew that too.

Now, after learning this information (from overhearing a very drunk Lucy explain them to a very drunk Cana at one of the guild's crazy parties with his enhanced dragon-hearing) he had thought to himself how it effected him. He'd come to the conclusion that it made him feel all fuzzy, gooey-like and to think very mushy (slash-slightly-perverted) thoughts that would have made manly Elfman faint.

So upon this information, he did what any other man would do in his situation.

He made his own list why.

Because she was the one who bought him lunch in Port Hargeon for reasons he still could not quite understand.

Because she was the weird girl he'd just met that he'd saved from slavery only to have her wash him away with a giant, and very pissed-off, fish lady.

Because she was the one who smiled so brilliantly when he'd offered to take her to Fairy Tail.

Because she was the one who followed him into the mountains without even barely knowing him.

Because she was the one who first showed him Celestial Spirit Magic.

Because she was the one who made him want to form a team with someone other than his flying blue best friend for the first time in his life.

Because she was the one who eagerly followed him on an S-class quest after learning that the reward was a golden gate key.

Because she was the one who he spared a moments concern for other than the villain in front of him for the first time.

Because she was the one who was captured by Phantom Lord and made him lose his cool for the first time ever.

Because she was the one who made his heart stop beating when she jumped out of Phantom Lord's headquarters.

Because she was the one who gave him the strength to kick Gajeel's arse when he tortured her.

Because she was the one who cried for him when he could not cry for himself.

Because she was the one who let him sleep in her bed even without her consent.

Because she was the one who clung to him as he fell off of a cliff.

Because she was the one he had to save from the Edolas Kingdom Knights even though he had no magic of his own to protect her with.

Because she was the one who he opened his eyes to see after having had his magic drained.

Because she was the one who he really had believed would have enough sex appeal to stop the monsters.

Because she was the one who made realise that even though it was a miracle Lisanna was alive, he had begun missing her less and less after Lucy had come into his whacked up life.

Because she was the one who made his heart stop after refusing to run away even though she was completely helpless and about to have her skull crushed.

Because she was the one who he made fly through the air with a flaming fist.

Because she was the one who caught his hand when he fell.

Because she was the one who taught him how to dance with patience even after stepping on her feet repeatedly.

Because she was the one who rejected Gray, much to his satisfaction, in order to continue teaching him how to dance.

Because she was the one who he remembered even after she'd faded from existence.

Because she was the one he froze mid-air for after hearing her voice screeching at him to stop attacking.

Because she was the one who he was hurt for.

Because she was the one who he just _had _to save even after she'd already been lost.

Because she was the one who he ran faster than he ever had in his life just to make sure he caught her.

Because she was the one who made him realise that they could fight in this world.

Because she was the one who had made him realise that there were more types of love in this world other than the familial and platonic kind.

Because she was the one who introduced him to new emotions and feelings that he'd never imagined existed.

Because she was the one who had changed his life.

Because, even if his life was forfeit in the process, she was the one who he would always save.

Because even though he may have known her reasons why and there was a possibility that she knew his, he couldn't bring himself to say it outright to the one person who meant most to him in the world.

Because she, in all her quirks, was his best friend with many reasons attached to make him think otherwise, and that, for him, was enough for now.

Or at least until he figured out how to tell a crazy Lion Spirit he was in love with his owner.

* * *

**Yay!**

**Now I'm officially done!**

**You know what to do, cough cough review.**

**Thank you and I'm out!**

**Love you always, xoxo.**


End file.
